LOVER (FF HunHan)
by Blueveil20.Hy
Summary: 'Kenapa Tuhan memilih dia untuk dicinta' Luhan. 'Andai aku tahu sejak awal…' Sehun. -Sang LOVER- Tak ada hubungan, tak saling mengenal namun memiliki perasaan yang dalam...


FF HunHan

**Lover_**

Penulis: Hy.20 berubah menjadi

Cast : Luhan & Sehun + Kris.

Length: Oneshoot

Warning: Masih amatir, tolong dimaklumi.

* * *

'Kenapa Tuhan memilih dia untuk dicinta?' Luhan.

'Andai aku tahu sejak awal…' Sehun.

* * *

Namanya Sehun, oh sehun. Dia tingkat dua kelas sains disekolah ini. Aku mengenalnya-mengetahui karena tadi berpapasan dengannya dipintu toilet pagi tadi. Aku sempat melihat _name tag_ nya. Dan ada seseorang temannya yang membuat aku tahu sedikit tentangnya. Dia oh sehun.

'Puk'

"Hei, mau pulang denganku?"

Merasa punggungku ditepuk seseorang, aku menoleh, dan jelas seseorang sedang bertanya kepadaku.

"Oh, Kris ..."

"Cepat!" entah sejak kapan ia sudah berada didepan pintu kelas.

"Ne"

Dimobil, Aku duduk disamping Kris yang fokus menghadap kejalanan.

"Lu, kau aneh hari ini".

"Ne"

"MWO?".

Aku menoleh saat tiba-tiba Kris meminggirkan mobilnya dan berhenti tepat didekat halte bus tak jauh dari sekolah.

"Lu, apa kau sakit?" ia memegang keningku lalu menggeleng.

"Eum, mungkin kau lapar Lu!, Disini pasti ada tempat makan yang enak!" ia menoleh kekanan-kekiri dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Beberapa kali kris menolehku. Seakan bertanya 'ada apa?'.

"Aku tidak lapar Kris, aku ingin segera sampai dirumah". Ucapku ringkas.

Kris menoleh dan sedikit mengangguk.

Dirumah, aku menghempaskan tubuhku diatas kasur. Entah kenapa fikiranku kacau. Dan entah apa sebabnya. Aku juga menyesali apa yang aku lakukan dengan Kris hari ini. Tapi sungguh _moodku_ tiba-tiba menjadi buruk setelah bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Oh Sehun. Aneh memang tapi inilah kenyataannya.

"Drittt"

Aku duduk karena tasku-maksudku phoneku bergetar didalam tas ransel yang bahkan belum kulepas dari punggungku.

"Kris Calling" Gumamku.

Aku meletakkan phoneku di samping. Aku mengabaikannya. Aku hanya ingin mandi saat ini. dan aku melangkah.

"Ini bukan salah Kris" Gumamku lagi.

Aku mundur dan duduk tepat dimana aku duduk tadi.

"Kriseu"

"Lu, bisa kau temani aku malam nanti, ada seseorang berulang tahun?"

"Ne"

"Lu, bisa kau temani aku dulu sebelumnya?"

"Ne"

"Lu, bisa kau menemaniku memilih kado untuk seseorang itu?"

"Ne"

"Lu,,,?"

"Ne"

"Apa ada kata selain itu Xi Luhan?"

"ya, ya, ya aku mengerti Kris, Kau sedang mengejekku sekarang. Cepatlah mandi dan cepat jemput aku. Berhentilah bicara dan tunggu pukulan dariku nanti!"

"KLIK" telponku putuskan.

Setelah membeli kado, aku dan Kris memilih café untuk tempat beristirahat.

"Kris". ucapku memecah keheningan.

"Wae?" tanyanya.

"Mianhae sikapku Tadi"

"Ne"

"aku tak tahu kenapa moodku buruk hari ini"

"Ne"

"kurasa telah terjadi sesuatu denganku hari ini"

"Ne"

"Aku merasa bersalah denganmu hari ini"

"Ne"

"Tolong jangan balas dendam dengan menggunakan kata-kata pendek itu bodoh!"

"Haha, Arraso"

Luhan hanya mendengus kesal.

"Lu, jika karena ucapanku seminggu yang lalu moodmu buruk hari ini, maka lupakan. Kau tak perlu menjawabnya." Kini ia bertingkah agak serius.

"Anio, bukan karena itu Kris."

Kris menatapku.

"Tentang itu Kris, aku berniat menjawabnya. Sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin menerima mu, tapi tadi aku bertemu seseorang."

Aku membulatkan mataku, menutup mulutku, aku menyesali ucapanku yang keluar tanpa izin.

"M-Maksudku Kris, kau tampan dan pasti banyak orang yang menyukaimu, masih banyak orang yang jauh lebih baik dariku." Aku berusaha sebagus mungkin memilih kata-kata. Dan kulihat Kris menghela nafasnya.

"Maafkan aku Kris. Tapi kumohon jangan berubah".

Hening sesaat dan kulihat Kris mencoba mengatur pernafasannya. Aku merutuki apa yang terlanjur terucap.

"Lu, sebenarnya aku tak memintamu menjawabnya, karena aku sudah tau."

"Mianhae Kris" Kulihat air mata disudut matanya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya. "Lupakan Lu ... Lupakan tentang hal itu mari kita berteman."

'Kau bahkan sangat mulia Kris. Tapi mengapa cinta tidak diperuntukkan kepadamu.'

Aku tak kuasa, kupeluk Kris erat, aku menangis dan kurasa Kris juga. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Beberapa hari berlalu, aku bersyukur Kris menepati janjinya. Hubungan kami berjalan seperti biasa. Aku memang duduk tepat disebelah Kris, dikelas yang sama. Hanya saja aku, aku yang sering menolak jika Kris mengajakku pulang bersama.

"Lu, apa hari ini kau tak mau kuantar pulang?" ucap kris.

"Aku bawa mobil Kris".

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Lu"

Dan aku berbohong. Aku tak membawanya. Aku hanya ingin naik bus. Karena kudengar Sehun sering naik bus sepulang sekolah.

Bus datang dan aku segera masuk dan memilih kursi yang kosong. Aku lelah hari ini. Tak menemukan _orang itu_ hari ini. sudah 3 hari aku naik bus. Dan hanya kemarin aku melihatnya. Dan sialnya. Hari ini tak ada.

Bus mulai berjalan dan berhenti lagi sebentar. Aku yakin ada seseorang yang hampir terlambat masuk bis.

"Sret" Aku menoleh karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang duduk tepat disebelahku.

Aku melongo~

"Oh Sehun". Ucapku Sehidup.

Ia melihatku sekilas.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" ucapnya sedikit berguman.

Aku mendelik, 'apa katanya?, memangnya ia siapa? Setidaknya jangan bertanya seperti itu, setidaknya tersenyum, setidaknya ia bertanya dengan bahasa yang sedikit tidak menyudutkanku seperti itu?. benar-benar tidak bisa bertanya, pabbo!' batinku menggerutu.

"Hey, apa kau mendengarku?" ia mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya tepat dihadapan mukaku.

"Ti-tidak, aku tadi hanya membaca itu_?" _aku menunjuk tepat _diname tag_nya.

"Tapi aku tak memakainya hari ini". ia menoleh tempat name tagnya lalu ia menolehku.

'Dasar bodoh kau Luhan!'

"Aku melihatnya kemarin". Sebisa mungkin aku menghindar dari kebodohan seperti ini.

"Oouh" ia mengangguk.

'Bukan, bukan itu jawaban yang aku mau'.

"Aku Xi Luhan, murid tingkat dua kelas seni". Aku mencoba ramah, dan aku mengulurkan tanganku untuknya.

"Apa itu penting?, bahkan kau sudah tau namaku kan?"

'Bahkan ia tak menolehku saat berbicara, Tuhan tolong cabut saja nyawaku sekarang'.

"Lupakan" ucapku dan tentunya sambil mendengus.

Ia menoleh sekilas, lalu memakai earphonenya dan ia asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku dikursi.

'Makhluk apa yang ada disampingku ini Tuhan'.

_Kau dimana Lu, ibumu menelfonku dan menanyakanmu. Katanya 3 hari ini kau sering terlambat pulang._

Itu pesan dari kris yang barusan kubuka.

_Aku tadi naik taxi dan aku lupa jalan pulang Kris, aku dihalte kedua dari halte pertama dekat sekolah._

Tak lama Kris membalasnya.

_Baiklah, secepatnya aku datang. Jangan kemana-mana._

Tak lama, bus berhenti tepat dimana yang aku katakan dengan Kris tadi.

Aku keluar terburu-buru karena bus tak berhenti lama, dan ternyata hari ini banyak sekali orang yang berhenti disana.

Aku menoleh sekilas, ia masih memejamkan matanya. Maksudku makhluk itu. aku tak peduli lagi dengan orang itu, ternyata ia sombong.

Kris mengomel, aku tahu ia akan marah. Ia bukan saja nyaris jadi pacarku. Tapi ibunya dan ibuku adalah sepupu. Kami masih ada hubungan kekerabatan yang sangat dekat.

"Lu, berhentilah bersikap aneh seperti ini, bus apa yang kau naiki beberapa hari ini, aku tahu kau selalu berhenti disana lalu naik taxi. Kau bohong padaku dengan alasan bawa mobilmu sendiri. Aku tahu Lu kau berbohong. Aku sebenarnya bingung padamu, apa yang kau rasakan Lu? Aku harus tau, setidaknya jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini".

"Maaf Kris"

"Aku tahu, ini bukan gayaku, banyak bicara bukan gayaku, tapi setidaknya kau bercerita padaku tentang orang itu. dan aku pasti membantu." Sepertinya Kris berbicara tidak memakai koma lagi. Bahkan terdengar seperti ngerapp.

"Kris tidak, saya mengerti."

"Aku tahu dengan Oh Sehun, aku tahu nomernya, aku bahkan tau rumahnya, aku banyak mengetahui tentangnya". Kris mengoceh tanpa henti.

"Kris, aa-apa itu kau?" aku menatap Kris serius.

"Memangnya aku seperti apa? Aku serius. Dan aku bosan melihatmu seperti orang gila".

"Kriseu"

"Sudah, tak usah berterima kasih, aku mengerti. Sekarang ku antar kau pulang dulu. Nanti aku telpon. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

"ne". Aku mengaku kalah dalam hal ini. Kris memang rajanya debat.

"Lu, ada telpon dari Kris!", eomma berteriak dari lantai bawah. Aku meninggalkan tugasku yang baru separuh ku kerjakan.

'Kenapa Kris tak menelpon dari hp saja'

"Lu, Kemana phone mu? kenapa tidak aktif" Kris memulai telpon tanpa hallo.

Aku mengingatnya terakhir aku menjawab pesan dari Kris. Memang waktu itu baterainya hampir habis.

"Jangan bilang kau kecopetan!"

"Kris"

"APA?"

"Sepertinya kau benar."

"Sudah kuduga, dasar bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bodoh Kris"

"Ya, sudah aku jemput kau pukul tiga."

"Klik" aku menutup telepon.

Aku melangkah menuju kamarku, masih dua jam lagi janji dengan Kris.

"Ting-Tong" telepon berdering lagi.

"Hallo" kataku memulai pembicaraan.

",,,,,"

"Lu, buka pintunya nak!" teriak eomma dari dapur.

'Dasar bodoh kau Lu, bunyi telpon dan bunyi bel rumah pun tak ada beda ditelingamu, setelah ini dokter spesialis telinga sangat penting dari apapun.'

"Cklek".

"K..kau" aku terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini.

"Ini handphone mu". Kau meninggalkannya dikursi bus tadi".

Aku melongo namun suara eomma menyadarkanku.

"Siapa Lu?". Eomma tepat berdiri disampingku dan memegang pundakku.

"Hallo ahjuma, selamat siang, aku Oh Sehun, teman Luhan." Ia membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"oouh, Lu, bawa temanmu masuk, ajak kekamar . Eomma akan siapkan minuman." Eomma menepuk pundakku.

Aku menutup pintu kamar dan memandang tubuh sehun yang melangkah didepanku.

"Tak usah berterima kasih. Aku melakukan ini karena handphone mu mahal. Aku tahu kau akan rugi jika kehilangan benda itu." ucapnya dan tentu masih dengan nada datar.

"Kau INI!". Aku berteriak.

"Tak usah berteriak, telingaku normal."

"Percuma" ucapku lirih.

"Apa? Baiklah aku pulang." Dia melangkah dan hendak membuka pintu. Tapi pintu sudah lebih dulu terbuka.

"Kau mau kemana, aku jarang melihatmu main kesini. Tolong temani Luhan sampai ahjumma pulang dari pasar ya?."

"T-TAPI .."

"Maaf merepotkanmu, tapi takkan lama. Tak lebih dari satu jam. Hanya mengambil barang ahjuma yang tertinggal".

"Arrasso, tak apa". Sehun menunduk lagi.

Setelah kepergian eomma. Semua hening.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa sesopan itu terhadap orang tua". Aku berniat ingin mengerjainya.

"Tak perlu memujiku, aku tahu sekarang, kau bahkan takut tinggal sendirian dirumah"

'Kenapa aku lagi yang kena'

"Saya tak Takut".

"Jangan mengelak"

"Gomawo" ucapku pelan dan hampir tak terdengar. Ia menoleh sekilas. Sepertinya itu memang gayanya.

"Tentu saja, jika orang lain yang menemukannya aku yakin tak akan mau repot seperti ini!".

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide gila untuk menyudutkannya.

"Aku hampir saja menuduhmu sebagai pencuri tadinya" ucapku tersenyum bahagia.

"Pertanyaan yang tak masuk akal. Aku sudah mengembalikannya dan kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?". Dan aku mencoba lagi bertanya. Mungkin kali ini aku menang.

"Tolong perbaiki cara bicaramu, kau bahkan tak tau cara memilih kata-kata yang benar".

Aku menatapnya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Orang bodohpun tahu, bukan, bahkan orang gilapun akan tahu. Di hp mu, Kontak nomer satu adalah telpon rumah. Kau bahkan meletakkan alamat Lengkapmu diketerangan kontakmu. Itu sangat mudah."

'Tuhan apa makhluk ini seorang iblis gila?'

Aku melongo. Aku kalah dan dia menang. Aku memang sial. Aku menyesal. Menyesal telah mengenalnya. Aku bahkan tak bisa menyeimbangkan pembicaraan dengannya. Aku fikir aku tak cocok. Tak ada hal yang menyenangkan jika bicara dengannya. Aku selalu salah bicara. Bahkan aku tak pernah kalah jika berdebat dengan siapapun. Ini bukan Xi Luhan. Makhluk itu telah merubah hidupnya. Aku terlihat bodoh saat didepannya. _Kenapa Tuhan memilihnya untuk dicinta._ Andaikan Tuhan memberi Cinta ini untuk Kris, pasti takkan serumit ini. Aku Luhan. Dan aku menyerah mencintainya. Biarkan cinta ini tetap ada. Tanpa perlu ada balasan. Karena untuk berharap pun aku tak mampu.

"Hiks" Aku Tak Kuasa menahan air mata.

Sehun terkejut.

"Hey, kau kenapa?"

Aku sudah tidak peduli, aku menyesal dengan perasaan ini.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?"

Aku semakin kencang menyuarakan tangisanku. Ia bahkan tak tau jika ia telah menyakitiku.

"Kau sangat jelek jika menangis, berhentilah"

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa". Saya menaikkan oktaf suaraku surga.

"Telingaku sakit, tolong kecilkan tangisanmu, kau seperti yeoja" ia menutup kedua telinganya. Aku tak habis pikir, Tuhan kenapa kau ciptakan makhluk yang bernama Oh Sehun didunia ini. Dia begitu bodoh, sombong dan angkuh.

Aku memelankan suaraku. Aku hanya terisak sekarang. Dan aku putus asa.

"Pulanglah" aku mencoba menegaskan ucapanku.

"Hah?" Dia melongo.

"Pulanglah, tidak perlu menunggu eommaku pulang"

"Serius?"

"Aku tidak takut apapun!". Aku berteriak.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ia beranjak.

"Foto" ucapku. Tiba-tiba, aku teringat sesuatu.

"Benar, aku melihatnya".

"Oh Tuhaaaaaan". Jantung ku terasa berhenti. Kenapa begitu ceroboh. Aku terisak lagi. Kenapa aku bisa ceroboh.

"Itu wallpaper yang bagus Lu." Ia tersenyum mengejek.

Bisa dibayangkan perasaanku saat ini. aku tertangkap basah. Foto Sehun sedang menunggu bus kemarin, dan aku mengambilnya diam-diam. Dan bodohnya lagi aku mengeditnya dan menjadikannya wallpaper. Aku terisak dan kali ini aku menunduk dan memejamkan mataku. Harga diriku lenyap seketika.

"Srett" seseorang menarikku dan ..

"Chu ~ ~"

Ia menciumku,

Tepat dibibirku.

Hening-

Hening-

Hening-

"_Andai aku tahu sejak awal_…" Ia berbisik tapi tidak di telinga tapi didepan bibirku.

Aku memproses apa yang terjadi saat ini. Aku berkedip-kedip untuk beberapa kali.

"Xi Luhan, Saranghaeyo" bisiknya lagi. Ia mengecupku lagi sekilas.

Dan jangan tanyakan dimana hatiku berada. Karena saat ini aku yakin kereta api yang berada didadaku.

"Sudahlah aku tau, dan kau tak perlu ucapkan itu, cukup dengan foto itu."

"Lover_ Luhan" ucapku foto yang hanya ku edit dengan 10 huruf.

Ia tersenyum, dan kali ini kulihat ketulusan, bukan ejekan, atau dalam rangka main-main.

"Nado saranghaeyo Xi Luhan. Oh Sehun mencintaimu"

Kali ini aku meraih leher bagian belakangnya. Dan menciumnya dengan sepenuh cinta. Dan segera melepasnya. Karena aku tak begitu yakin aku bisa melakukan hal lebih.

"Kau yang tak bisa bicara bodoh! Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku".

"Jangan salahkan aku, kau membuatku bingung, terkadang kau seperti sangat membenciku".

"Bodoh Dasar salju es!" keluhku.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku menghukummu".

Chu ~

Dan sehun membawanya untuk melakukan lebih.

Jangan salahkan Luhan yang mencintainya, jangan salahkan Sehun yang ternyata sudah lama memendam perasaannya. Jangan salahkan cinta mereka yang lambat diketahui. Salahkan Handphone bodoh yang telah tertinggal .

Dan jangan salahkan penulis jika masih amatir dan minta RCL.

-END-


End file.
